


Parentesco voluntario

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [73]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Flying, Gender or Sex Swap, Lies, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life, Smoking, Tokyo (City), Twincest, past Georg Listing/Tom Kaulitz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 65] Donde ‘familia’ es un término relativo, y Gustav y Georgie lo son a sus ojos y de los demás.





	Parentesco voluntario

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, a mí me dolió ese final para Nana...

**Parentesco voluntario**

 

A pesar de que tuvieron para sí un par de días para reconectar y disfrutar sin la presencia intrusiva de los gemelos a su alrededor, ni Gustav ni Georgie se atrevieron a ir más allá que encontrarse a eso de mediodía, visitar a Nana, y de regreso salir a comer. Su tarde podía finalizar con el uno despidiéndose del otro con un “hasta mañana” apocado, o eligiendo a cambio ir a otro sitio y pasar un rato juntos, casi siempre en alguna cafetería de paso que encontraran vacía o en algún lugar público tras tomar las medidas correspondientes de usar gafas oscuras y mantener un perfil bajo.

Ni Georgie volvió al departamento de Gustav ni éste puso un pie en el suyo; ambos accediendo a un acuerdo tácito en que sus dominios privados permanecían como tales.

La única ocasión en que a colación salió el tema de su noviazgo y lo que había quedado pendiente entre los dos como una cerca electrificada imposible de traspasar, Georgie se retrajo en sí misma, y Gustav la comprendió, porque por su cuenta tenía todavía en carne viva las heridas y no se sentía listo para volver a hurgar entre ellas con un escalpelo.

Quisiera el universo además que Georgie estuviera presente cuando Gustav recibió una llamada de Julia para invitarlo a salir ese viernes como acostumbraban, y éste se disculpara alegando que por razones familiares no iba a ser posible. Retirándose a unos metros de distancia, Gustav también mencionó que estaba por salir de viaje y que estaría disponible hasta la última semana de junio. Julia lo comprendió, por supuesto, y le deseó la mejor de las suertes, pero al volver a la mesa Georgie tenía los ojos rojos y la vista clavada en su café sin tocar.

—Era una amiga —murmuró Gustav—. Julia, ¿recuerdas? Te he hablado de ella.

—Ajá.

—Tiene un gusto similar al mío en películas. De hecho me llamó para invitarme al cine este viernes, aunque le dije que no. Conectamos de maravilla en ese aspecto.

—Qué bien.

—Oh, Georgie… —Hundió Gustav los hombros por saberse el causante del repentino retraimiento de la bajista—. Te lo dije antes, Julia y yo sólo somos am-…

—Dormí con tres chicos —barbotó Georgie de pronto, su labio inferior tembloroso—. Así que como ves… No me importa si Julia y tú son compañeros de cine, amigos o… lo que sea.

Gustav calló, anonadado por la repentina confesión de Georgie.

—¿Q-Qué? —Pidió al cabo de unos segundos una repetición; un segundo golpe de martillo al clavo con el que Georgie lo había apuñalado en el corazón.

—Eso —musitó la bajista—. Así que si quieres iniciar alguna relación con Julia o con quien te venga en gana-…

—Dios santo…

—… no tienes por qué sentir pena por mí. Yo ya seguí adelante, y no esperaría menos de ti. No hay rencores, ¿correcto? Porque… Todavía podemos ser amigos, al menos. Tú por tú lado, yo por el mío, y actuando civilizadamente como adultos.

Gustav tragó saliva y asintió, porque con la garganta con la textura de una lija, no se creía capaz de más.

Esa tarde, tras charla infructuosa y silencios largos y pesados, Georgie cogió un taxi en lugar de aceptar la oferta de Gustav en conducirla a su departamento, y éste la observó partir en dirección opuesta a la suya, permaneciendo en el bordillo de la acera hasta que el vehículo en el que iba Georgie desapareciera por completo al dar vuelta dos calles después.

Luego, el lento retorno.

 

Con los gemelos en Alemania, la tensión entre los cuatro llegó a niveles de alarma. Por supuesto, sólo si las combinaciones incluían a Gustav, Georgie o Bill, porque era Tom quien actuaba de eslabón de unión y en quien todos se refugiaban cuando el estrés con los demás miembros de la banda subía al tope.

—Debes dejarlos arreglar sus problemas por sí mismos y no inmiscuirte, Gus —le sugirió el mayor de los gemelos al baterista mientras los dos perdían el tiempo frente a la cafetera, en tanto que Georgie y Bill discutían exaltados en el extremo opuesto del estudio que habían rentado para ensayar.

Acusándola de cambiar a propósito los tiempos con su instrumento y afectar el ritmo de las canciones, Bill se erguía cuan alto era frente a Georgie, quien a su vez no se dejaba amedrentar y permanecía con las manos apoyadas en la cadera y lista para contratacar si eso fuera necesario.

—Si Bill le pone un dedo encima a Georgie… —Siseó Gustav, viendo por el rabillo del ojo a aquel par—. Juro que no responderé de mí o de mis acciones.

—No será necesario. Tranquilízate —dijo Tom como mediador, pero los tendones de su cuello lo traicionaban. Ambos esperaban que Bill perdiera los estribos o que Georgie se hartara de su abuso verbal, y entonces sí que tendrían que intervenir.

—¡… a menos que también me quieras cobrar por hacer tu jodido trabajo!

—¡Entonces busca a otro bajista! ¡Cumple tus amenazas, fanfarrón!

Su pelea duró otros diez minutos en los que Gustav y Tom salieron a fumar a un callejón trasero, y pared contra muro, el mayor de los gemelos hizo la tan temida pregunta.

—Olvida a Bill y a Georgie, y mejor dime qué pasa entre tú y ella.

—Nada.

—Ya, claro. Más ‘nada’ como el de los últimos diez años, ¿uh? Ya en serio, ¿están o no están juntos?

—No. —«Y ese es el problema», pensó Gustav.

Desde aquel día en la cafetería, sus reuniones con Georgie no habían hecho sino transformarse en momentos incómodos, apenas suspendidos por el tiempo que Georgie pasaba de visita con Nana y unos cuantos minutos posteriores antes de que la atmósfera de antes volviera a cubrirlos como una bruma pegajosa y maloliente que se les adhiriera a la piel.

Gustav tenía en planes hablar con ella y dejar bien claro que no podían seguir así. ‘Sólo amigos’ no funcionaba entre ellos dos, eso ya lo habían demostrado en el pasado, y su terquedad por hacer el intento número un millón no tendría mejores resultados que antes sólo porque de por medio estuviera su tenacidad en llevar a cabo algo que desde un inicio estuviera destinado a fracasar.

Además, ni Gustav podía por siempre suprimir sus sentimientos por ella, ni Georgie podía seguir refugiándose con Robert en México hasta el fin de sus días. Ambos tenían que hacer las paces con sus conflictos internos y sentarse a hablar con el otro acerca de las medidas que podían tomar y mantenerse firmes al respecto. Por una vez, Gustav estaba ciento por ciento decidido a ser un hombre con todo el peso que aquel apelativo requiriera, y dar todo de sí para que lo que por tantos años se había gestado entre los dos evolucionara hasta donde las circunstancias se lo requirieran.

Gustav tan sólo quería decirle cuanto la amaba y trabajar de ahí en adelante; cerciorarse de que era mutuo y aferrarse a la pueril creencia de que eso los haría invencibles, aunque conforme pasaban los años y la vida le enseñaba las crueldades del mundo, cada vez le costaba más abrigar esas ilusiones, y la prueba era lo mucho que le lastimaba el que Georgie, sin más, hubiera dormido con tres personas diferentes mientras que él se había sentido terriblemente culpable por salir con Julia, sin un beso en los labios siquiera, y en cambio la bajista…

Frunciendo el ceño hasta marcarse un profundo surco en la frente, Gustav le dio una calada rabiosa a su cigarrillo, y la punta relució de un tono rojo encendido igual que las laceraciones que llevaba marcadas en el corazón. Tres, para ser exacto…

—Oye, Tom… —Atrajo Gustav la atención del mayor de los gemelos, que tenía las manos entre los bolsillos y el cigarrillo entre los labios, expulsando el humo por una esquina.

—¿Uh?

—No tienes qué contestar si me estoy pasando de la raya, pero… ¿Alguna vez tú o Bill-…?

—Oh, diablos —adivinó en el acto Tom hacia dónde se dirigía Gustav, y el cigarrillo cayó de su boca al piso mojado y se apagó en el acto.

—Sólo dime si aparte de con el otro se han acostado con alguien más —expuso Gustav lo que discurría por su mente, y la grieta entre sus cejas se profundizó.

—¿Dormir como en… ya sabes, o dormir y ya está? —Inquirió Tom con inflexiones en la voz para enfatizar a qué exactamente se refería Gustav.

—Sexo, Kaulitz. Lo que consideres sexo. Oral. Vaginal. Anal. Tú elige cuál te viene bien y dímelo…

Tom resopló, y sacando las manos de los bolsillos, se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, sujetándose por los codos con aprensión.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No… hubo necesidad. Empezamos desde muy, _muy_ pequeños.

—Ah.

—¿Seguro que quieres escuchar esto? —Corroboró Tom con Gustav—. Porque no es la típica historia de novela romántico. Creo que ni siquiera una que encontrarías en una revista porno.

—Tú sólo… hazlo —pidió Gustav con la lengua paralizada.

—Vale, pues… El fue mi primera vez y yo la suya en casi todo. Claro que nuestro primer beso con una chica era una categoría que ninguno de los dos podía llenar, así que elegimos a una compañera de curso que nos gustara a los dos y nos las ingeniamos para besarla una después del otro. En perspectiva es taimado, ¿no? Teníamos apenas diez u once años, pero ya estábamos seguros de que lo nuestro era y sería para siempre. —Tom sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y rió—. Hubo noviecitas, claro está… Y luego Bill conoció al primo de un vecino… Servían para darnos celos, y vaya que funcionaba…

—¿Y en qué momento decidieron ser exclusivos? —Presionó Gustav en materia.

—Uhm… —Tom parpadeó seguido varias veces—. Buena pregunta, porque si no me falla la memoria, no ‘decidimos’ tal cual —enfatizó con comillas en el aire—. Sólo pasó. Yo tenía a una especie de novia a la que veía en clase y Bill al hijo de un amigo de Gordon, pero un día terminé con ella por alguna tontería y descubrí que no me importaba… Bill hizo lo mismo al día siguiente, y el resto de la historia que compartimos se escribió por sí sola.

—¿Entonces todas esas veces que fanfarroneabas frente a las cámaras de tus conquistas…?

—¿Que si era mentira? Por supuesto —asintió Tom vehemente—. Idea de Bill, de hecho. Según él, me iba bien una imagen de adolescente loco por el sexo y las relaciones de una noche, y mira lo bien que nos funcionó. Claro que de vez en cuando tenía que darle un poco de qué hablar a la prensa, y entonces me tocaba buscar a alguien que se prestara a cambio de sus cinco minutos de fama. A Bill no le gustaba, pero al menos no me lo reclamaba después porque sabía que lo hacía por ambos.

—¿Y nunca quisiste hacerlo con otra mujer?

—Pf, qué pregunta… ¡Pues sí! También me gustan las chicas, y aunque Bill es todo lo que podría pedir y más, sigue sin tener vagina y un buen par de tetas. De hecho, el único par que he tocado como se debe fueron las de Georgie, y también las únicas que lamí y-…

—Ok, ok, ya entendí tu punto —gruñó Gustav, convencido de que la imagen mental de aquello lo atormentaría para el resto de su existencia—. Honestidad ante todo, pero no exaqgeres, Kaulitz.

—Mi punto es que a veces quisiera hacerlo con alguna chica y ya está. Meterla y sacarla un par de veces hasta correrme, tacharlo de mi lista, y continuar con mi vida, pero no es así como funciona. Bill me mataría, o tal vez me lo perdonaría sin problemas, quién sabe, porque ciertamente yo no… Entre nosotros dos ese tema de las infidelidades es ambiguo, porque para empezar somos almas gemelas antes que nada. El resto viene después, incluso cuando se trata de sexo, y que ahora seamos técnicamente monógamos no implica nada en concreto, excepto que nos amamos de esa manera en la que de momento no deseamos compartirlo con nadie más.

—Mmm… Da de qué pensar.

—Supongo que así es… —Se pasó Tom la mano por el rostro, y como si de pronto cayera en cuenta de ello, puso a Gustav en un brete con una simple pregunta—. ¿Por qué de pronto quisiste saber eso?

—Porque… —Gustav se rascó la punta de la nariz—. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—No me preguntes eso a mí, caray. Confías o no confías. Eso depende de ti.

Gustav chasqueó la lengua. —Ok. Vale… La cosa es que Georgie me dijo hace unos días que desde que rompimos se ha acostado con tres tipos diferentes y-…

—¡¿Qué?! —Se exaltó Tom, que era la reacción que Gustav esperaba pero no del todo, porque en lugar de verdadero asombro, lo que Tom demostró fue incredulidad—. Eso no es cierto.

—Ella me lo dijo.

—Ya, y es una mentira tan grande como una casa y tan mala como un pan de supermercado.

—¿Cómo-…?

—¿Lo sé? Fácil —se sonrió Tom con autosuficiencia—. Porque hablábamos casi a diario. Georgie era un desastre cuando se fue de Alemania, así que ocupé su lugar como mamá de la banda y la molesté con llamada tras llamada para asegurarme de que no se fuera a derrumbar. Hice lo que pude…

—Pero-…

—Créeme si te lo digo yo —insistió Tom, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Gustav y apretando—. Si se hubiera acostado con algún tipo, ya ni hablar de tres, me lo habría contado. Georgie apenas si salió de la casa de su padre durante el primer mes. Al menos la mitad de mis llamadas eran para recordarle que saliera de la cama y se duchara, que comiera. Tuve que amenazarla con una visita sorpresa para que moviera el culo, e incluso así fue difícil para ella ponerse de vuelta en los dos pies y seguir adelante.

—Pero ella dijo que… —«Justo después de que llamó Julia. No te dejó hablar. Nunca alzó la vista. Y estaba callada. Y después se fue. Luego nada fue igual», lo atarulló su cerebro con información, igual que una pistola que descargara las seis balas de su recámara—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Qué sí, carajo. Georgie no es de ese tipo de mujer. No va con ella ni con su personalidad. Y además te ama, ¿cómo dudas eso tan fácil? Si serás estúpido…

—¡Hey!

—Chicos —se abrió la puerta que conducía al interior del estudio, y fue justo la cabeza de Georgie la que apareció por el resquicio—. Ya es hora. Bill por fin dejó de discutir por tonterías y vamos a ensayar.

—¡Aleluya! —Alabó Tom al cielo con los brazos al aire—. Pensé que estaríamos aquí hasta pasado de medianoche, ¡yuju!

Pasando entre Gustav y Georgie, Tom entró primero, y hesitante quedó el baterista mientras Georgie le sostenía la puerta abierta.

—¿No vas a pasar? —Le cuestionó ella al cabo de unos segundos en que ninguno de los dos se movió ni un milímetro de su posición original.

—¿En serio te acostaste con tres tipos? —Rebatió él con la mandíbula encajada en su sitio.

Atento a las señales, esta vez preparado para apreciarlas, fue como captó el temblor en la comisura de los labios de Georgie, su reticencia a mirarlo a los ojos, y en su lugar enfocar la vista en lo que él deducía que era su nariz. Tres parpadeos consecutivos acentuaron esa noción, lo mismo que el cambio en su respiración, que se tornó agitada y errática.

—Gus…

—Bah —escupió con desdén su frustración.

Georgie cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. —No es el momento ni el lugar para esta discusión.

—¡¿Y cuándo sí?! Porque tiempo y espacio has tenido de sobra, pero no nos conduce a nada.

Golpeando la puerta con el puño, Gustav se lamentó cuando Georgie se retrajó y con expresión asustada se preparó para huir si la situación la obligaba.

—No, joder… No era mi intención… ¡Mierda! Yo jamás te pondría un dedo encima, Georgie, tienes que creerme en eso.

La bajista tragó saliva. —¿Podemos concentrarnos en el ensayo, por favor? Bill te odiará por malgastar _su_ dinero.

Contrito, Gustav entró al edificio y siguió Georgie hasta la sala de ensayos donde Bill y Tom ya ocupaban sus sitios, y el menor de los gemelos enfatizaba su malestar tamborileando los dedos sobre su micrófono encendido. Cada golpeteo rezonando con impaciencia y amplificado en la habitación.

Gustav pasó a sentarse frente a su set de batería, y mientras Georgie se acomodaba el bajo en su centro y posicionaba los dedos en las cuerdas, se observó los nudillos de la mano derecha, que rojos y pelados, le palpitaban al ritmo de su acelerado corazón.

—Haz la cuenta, Gus —ordenó Bill, y éste dio tres golpes con sus baquetas, seguido del bajo y la guitarra, que conformaron un sonido dual y acoplado. Luego la voz de Bill se elevó por encima de la melodía de los instrumentos, y la banda se sincronizó como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se reunieron bajo la luz de los reflectores.

El ensayo, a pesar de los contratiempos, fue un éxito.

 

Los días previos a su viaje estuvieron llenos de preparativos que los dejaron exhaustos y de mal humor. A Gustav en especial, que estaba echando de menos la ayuda de David y el resto del equipo con el que contaban antes y que eran quienes se encargaban de las tareas prácticas, como asegurarse que los instrumentos llegaran a Japón a tiempo y asegurarse un traductor. De las reservaciones tanto del avión como del hotel al menos se había encargado Bill con un mes de antelación, así que tenían cómo y a dónde arribar, aunque no por ello el pico de tensión en el que se movían bajaba un poco.

—Ya había olvidado lo tedioso que era empacar —gruñó Georgie la última tarde de ensayo, mientras malgastaban la última hora que tenían reservada bebiendo unas cervezas—. Sobretodo por elegir un atuendo para el escenario, que no he traído nada conmigo que valga la pena, ni he ido de compras en meses.

—Ni te molestes —le advirtió Tom—. Sin importar qué lleves puesto, Bill te opacará con su gabardina de dominatrix.

—Pfff —desdeñó el menor de los gemelos esa descripción y golpeó a Tom con su pie—. No es para tanto. Se trata tan sólo de una exclusiva gabardina que va a juego con mis zapatos de plataforma.

—Y si te caes del escenario —le advirtió Gustav—, nadie te va a levantar.

—Meh —refunfuñó Bill y el asunto quedó zanjado.

Despidiéndose cada uno por su lado y comprometiédose a estar a las ocho en punto en el aeropuerto para su vuelo a mediodía, los gemelos fueron los primeros en marcharse y atrás quedaron Gustav y Georgie sin saber qué decirse o cómo actuar.

—Te puedo llevar a tu departamento —se ofreció Gustav, y Georgie pareció estar lista para rechazarlo, pero en un último instante cambió de opinión.

—Vale…

Una vez dentro del automóvil, se escudaron bajo la pretensa de escuchar la radio, y fue así como llegaron a su destino sin haber intercambiado palabra alguna.

—Hasta mañana —murmuró Georgie, y Gustav no se movió hasta que la vio entrar al vestíbulo del edificio y después desaparecer dentro del elevador.

De vuelta en su piso, Gustav tomó una ducha y cenó un tazón de cereal y leche del que apenas probó unas cuantas cucharadas antes de rendirse a la inapetencia. Por dentro era un amasijo de nervios crispados y no podía más, así que cogiendo su teléfono, escribió un mensaje corto:

“No podemos seguir así”, y lo envió a Georgie.

Ésta se tomó cinco minutos en responder, y en lugar de negar la situación en la que se encontraban, Georgie le dio la razón. “Seh. Deberíamos hacer un pacto de cordialidad por lo menos.”

“¿Cero peleas y cero drama?”

“¡Exacto! Enfocándonos en que la presentación se lleve a cabo sin contratiempos y volver en una pieza a Alemania.”

—Eso si tú vuelves a Alemania y no huyes de vuelta con Robert… —Masculló Gustav para sí, que entre la larga lista de interrogantes que Georgie cargaba a cuestas, estaba incluída la cuestión de si ella tomaría un vuelo directo de Tokyo a México o antes haría escala en Alemania. Hasta el momento la bajista no había dado señales de querer regresar a su patria, y al mismo tiempo tampoco se expresaba deseosa de regresar a América, así que Gustav tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que ocurriría apenas terminaran ese viaje.

“Todo saldrá bien, seguro que sí”, escribió rápido, y luego agregó: “¿Estás lista para mañana? Yo apenas voy a empezar a empacar.”

Enfocándose en mantener una actitud de camaradería, Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron mensajes durante las siguientes horas mientras se encargaban de alistar su equipaje y dejaban todo listo para a la mañana siguiente sólo saltar de la cama y abordar su vuelo.

Gustav durmió a intervalos, su descanso interrumpido por sueños que no llegaban a la categoría de pesadillas, pero de los que despertaba con una desagradable sensación que sólo podía atribuir al estrés que lo tenía caminando de puntas. Hacía ya casi un cuarto de año que no se presentaban frente a las cámaras o el público, y aunque media vida frente a los reflectores le había hecho perder el miedo escénico que pudiera sentir muy al inicio de su carrera, siempre era un momento de crisis cuando luego de un hiatus (corto o largo) se volvían a presentar ante terceros.

A eso de las seis fue cuando se rindió de seguir dando vueltas sobre su cama, así que se levantó a ejercitarse y desayunar, y después de una segunda ducha en menos de doce horas, se alistó para salir.

En el aeropuerto fue el primero en llegar, seguido de los gemelos y por último de Georgie, que de entre los cuatro era quien viajaba más ligera con un maletín diminuto que no tendría qué registrar y viajaría con ella en cabina.

—Compraré mi outfit de la presentación allá, no pongan esas caras —dijo apenas percibió de Bill oleadas de incredulidad, porque el menor de los gemelos viajaba con dos maletas grandes y se había quejado de no poder llevar consigo una tercera.

—Típico de ti, que lo único que necesitas para volar son tus pastillas y ya está —le chanceó Tom, y Georgie tuvo al menos la decencia de sonrojarse cuando éste adivinó sus planes para el vuelo.

—Tom, vamos a surtirnos de dulces y botanas para el vuelo —pidió Bill, y ambos se marcharon dejando atrás sus maletas a cargo de Gustav y Georgie.

—So… —Buscó Gustav un tema neutral del cual hablar con Georgie—. Todos estos vuelos en tan poco tiempo…

—Y que lo digas —suspiró ella—. Desde México son tantas horas volando por el océano que creí que me iba a volver loca del miedo. No dejaba de pensar en lo horrible que sería no morir al estrellarnos y sobrevivir sólo para morir ahogados.

—Qué morbosa.

—Realista, querrás decir.

—¿Y por qué no tomaste alguno de tus somníferos? Te habrías ahorrado el mal trago.

—Porque volaba sola, Gus. No habría sido sensato hacer eso sin tener de quién cuidara de mí, ¿no te lo parece? —Señaló ella lo obvio—. Aunque te cueste creerlo, le tengo más miedo a estar indefensa que a las turbulencias.

—Oh, vaya. No lo había pensando de ese modo —dijo Gustav, alzando una vez las cejas.

Sumiéndose cada uno en sus pensamientos, pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que los gemelos estuvieran de vuelta, y grande fue el asombro de ambos cuando Bill dejó caer sobre sus regazos bolsas de papel con dulces variados.

—¿Y esto? —Cuestionó Georgie sus buenas intenciones, dado que apenas la tarde anterior habían discutido acaloradamente durante el ensayo, y ella no era del tipo que pasaba por alto viejas rencillas por un simple puñado de caramelos.

—Es su manera de disculparse por ser un patán incorregible durante esta última semana —respondió Tom por su gemelo, apoyando su mano en la espalda de Bill mientras éste bajaba el mentón hasta casi hundirlo en el esternón.

—Además —murmuró el menor de los gemelos—, había de esos chocolates belgas rellenos con licor que tanto te gustan… De los que no hay existencia sino en invierno, así que… Sí, eso.

Georgie hizo un ruidito ahogado, y abriendo la bolsa sacó de su interior una pieza que se llevó a la boca con fruición. —No lo puedo creer, en verdad lo son… —Paladeó el regusto amargo que el alcohol dejó sobre su lengua y deglutió—. Gracias, Bill. Ahora me sentiré culpable por no decirte desde antes que llevas la cremallera abajo.

—¡¿Uh?! —Se llevó el menor de los gemelos una mano a la entrepierna, y en efecto, ahí se encontró con que tenía desde quién sabe qué horas el zipper abajo y dando show gratuito de su ropa interior a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Rompiendo a reír al unísono a carcajadas, Tom y Gustav atrajeron las miradas de otras personas en la sala, y Bill los mandó callar con dos golpes, uno por cabeza, apenas se encargó de cubrir sus vergüenzas, y con una humildad que no le cazaba, agradecerle a Georgie por su observación.

No fue una típica ceremonia de enterrar el hacha de la guerra, de hecho, tampoco fue el punto final a sus desaveniencias, pero sí un pacto de paz similar al que Gustav había hecho con Georgie la noche anterior vía sms, y bajo ese acuerdo de respeto mutuo fue que Bill y Georgie no volvieron a pelear durante la duración del viaje que hicieron a Japón.

Poco a poco, clasificó Gustav aquel avance, que cuando la noche es más oscura es que ésta por amanecer.

 

El vuelo fue similar a otros tantos.

Georgie ingirió sus somníferos apenas estar en su asiento, y en una importante consideración a tomar en cuenta, buscó apoyo para el cuello no en el hombro de Gustav como era su costumbre, sino en la almohada de viaje que Bill le había obsequiado meses atrás. En tiempo récord estaba dormida, y fue por ello que se perdió del despegue. Los gemelos tampoco se comportaron fuera de lo ordinario para ellos. Tom conectó los auriculares a su iPod y su sumió en un estado zen en el que lo único que lo delataba como despierto era el golpetear rítmo que tenía con su pie sobre el suelo. Bill en cambio se colocó sobre el regazo su portátil, y con dedos ágiles tecleó enfebrecido durante la primera hora de vuelo.

Con más atención de la que habría preferido otorgarles, Gustav se preguntó qué tanto escribiría él ahí, que no imaginaba que fuera un blog, y tampoco un diario de cualquier otro tipo. De un correo electrónico ni hablar, que Bill era conocido por su parquedad cuando se trataba de comunicarse de manera escrita, al contrario de cuando era verbal y parecía que le iban a crecer un par de labios más para rellenar los espacios entre respiraciones. No, concluyó Gustav luego de pasar al lado de Bill durante un corto viaje al sanitario y de la manera más disimulada asomarse en su pantalla, no era ninguna clase de mensaje que se asemejara a un correo, sino una hoja de texto llena en su totalidad.

Ansioso por compartir sus sospechas con Georgie, Gustav se llevó un buen chasco cuando al volver a su asiento recordó que la bajista seguía en el quinto sueño, y que ese sería su pronóstico por lo menos hasta que llegaran a Japón, así imitando sus acciones fue que reclinó su asiento y durmió una larga siesta.

Entre más cabeceadas, escuchar música, hablar con Tom, mirar por la ventanilla, y husmear por encima del hombro de Bill el largo texto en el que éste seguía enfrascado, a Gustav se le fueron las horas del vuelo con agradable rapidez, y antes de darse cuenta de ello, su capitán al mando les ordenó prepararse para el descenso.

—Por fin —masculló Tom, que desde por lo menos tres horas atrás se quejaba de entumecimiento en las piernas. Bill no iba mejor, puesto que el aire reciclado de la cabina le había irritado la garganta y de vez en cuando carraspeaba para aclarársela.

Una vez en tierra firme y arrastrando a Georgie consigo luego de luchar durante cinco minutos para despertarla, los cuatro se reunieron con el encargado de la disquera que se ocuparía de guiarlos durante su estancia, además de una traductora que se presentó con un nombre japonés complicado de recordar y que ella acortó como Yumi-san para su uso.

En vista de que todavía era de madrugada y no se les esperaba sino hasta más tarde para una corta entrevista, los cuatro acordaron pasar por el hotel y dormir unas cuantas horas más antes de tener que empezar con su rutina de trabajo.

Durante el trayecto en el taxi Gustav se contuvo a base de fuerza de voluntad para mantener la calma y no delatar la emoción que sentía de por fin tener privacidad al lado de Georgie, pero sus fantasías se volvieron humo cuando al registrarse en el hotel donde tenían reservaciones descubrió que su suite era doble, así que si bien él y Georgie iban a compartir espacio, éste se encontraba dividido en dos habitaciones por medio de puertas corredizas.

—Tu cara te delata —le dijo Tom a Gustav mientras subían en el elevador, y éste respondió con un gruñido poco amistoso.

Poniéndose de acuerdo para reunirse a eso de mediodía para un desayuno tardío, los gemelos desaparecieron tras la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Gustav y a Georgie en la encrucijada de decirse adiós e ir cada uno por su lado.

—Pensé que compartiríamos cuarto como siempre —comentó Gustav de pasada, mientras frente a su puerta se hacía el remolón al introducir la tarjeta en la ranura.

A unos metros de distancia de él e imitando sus acciones, Georgie encogió un hombro. —Esto era parte del trato que hice con Bill para aceptar este viaje. Sabía que si tú y yo compartíamos cuarto…

—¿Qué? —La instó Gustav a seguir.

—Caeríamos en la tentación de las viejas costumbres a las que no sabemos resistirnos.

—¿Uh?

Un pitido le indicó a Gustav que su puerta estaba lista, y medio segundo después pasó lo mismo con la de Georgie. Ahora todo lo que se dijeran estaría cronometrado por su deseo de huir.

—No me habría podido resistir a pedirte que durmiéramos juntos. En ambos sentidos de la expresión —aclaró Georgie por si acaso quedaban dudas.

—No te habría forzado si es lo que temes —murmuró Gustav, confundido.

—Y… no se trata de eso. No eres tú, sino yo —rió de pronto Georgie sin humor—. Ugh, odio esas frases cliché. No creí que llegaría el día en que una me serviría tanto.

—¿Entonces…?

Georgie suspiró. —Muero de ganas por entrar contigo a tu habitación, ¿ok? Se me vienen a la mente una docena de posiciones en las que podríamos acomodarnos juntos en esa cama, pero… No va a pasar.

—¿Porque necesitas tiempo y espacio, _todavía_? —Enfatizó para dejar en claro lo mucho que eso le jodía.

—Ajá.

—Ok. —Empujó la puerta y metió un pie dentro—. Que descanses.

—Tú igual.

Luego dos portazos, que aunque mínimos, retumbaron en sus oídos y también en sus cajas torácicas.

 

Los días previos a los MTV Video Music Aid Japan estuvieron plagados de ensayos en el sitio donde se llevarían a cabo, además de entrevistas para la televisión local y unos cuantos paseos por los alrededores. La ventaja de ser virtualmente unos _gaijin_ cualquiera que estaban de paso les servía para visitar cualquier lugar que les viniera en gana sin tener que preocuparse de las fans o la prensa, y los cuatro tomaron provecho de ello comiendo en terrazas al aire libre, comprando en cuanta tienda les vino en gana, y hasta acudiendo a unas aguas termales mixtas en donde rentaron una tina para cuatro en la que se metieron apenas cubiertos por unas toallas sin que por ello ninguno de ellos parpadeara al percibir la desnudez de sus compañeros.

Habría sido una estancia ideal para Gustav de no ser por la excesiva cortesía con la que Georgie lo trataba, en donde charlaban como viejos amigos y se divertían como habían acordado para ese viaje, pero en la que cada noche se retiraba a su habitación solo y dormía en uno de los lados de su cama matrimonial esperando por un milagro en el que Georgie abriera las puertas corredizas que los separaban y se metiera debajo de las mantas con él.

Su fantasía, que en un inicio estaba plagada de sensualidad y erotismo, se fue transformando noche tras noche en una más de tipo platónico, hasta quedar convertida en su anhelo más ferviente, que no era otro más que tener a Georgie a su lado, incluso si ella le negaba cualquier contacto físico y se limitaba a yacer a su lado con una almohada de por medio que los separara por buenos treinta centímetros, él lo habría aceptado encantado con tal de tener el privilegio de escuchar su respiración acompasada y su ocasional ronquido mientras dormía.

A ese punto había llegado su necesidad por ella, y a ratos Gustav se cuestionaba si existía una categoría más allá del amor en el que su apetito por Georgie pudiera por fin definirse con palabras.

Con creciente desasosiego por la distancia que sentía crecer entre él y Georgie conforme pasaban los días, en un inicio Gustav desestimó los mensajes con los que Franziska le mantuvo al tanto de Nana, pero luego del tercero en el que agregaba como postdata un “llámame en cuanto puedas” y al que le sumó un “no importa la hora que sea”, acabó por preocuparse.

—¿Nervioso? —Le preguntó Georgie, puesto que estaban a escasos minutos de subir al escenario y tocar su set de dos canciones, y la tensión eléctrica vibraba en el aire.

—Lee esto —respondió él, dándole su móvil y aguardando por su veredicto. Georgie leyó, y durante unos segundos permaneció callada, sus cejas arqueándose en un incuestionable gesto de preocupación—. ¿Y bien?

—Ay, Gusti… —Musitó ella, leyendo los mensajes anteriores y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Ya llamaste a Fran?

—No. Es que… Demonios —se pasó la mano por la frente—. La cagué, ¿no es así? Es que igual y no es nada, o me pide que le lleve algún souvenir. La vez pasada le llevé unos dulces de arroz que le gustaron bastante, pero al mismo tiempo… No sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

— _¡Three minutes, everyone!_ —Anunció uno de los asistentes que les habían sido asignados durante el evento, y Gustav tuvo qué relegar aquel asunto familiar a un segundo plano mientras se preparaban para salir en escena, tocaban su música, y volvían al camerino que les había asignado.

Fueron apenas quince minutos en total, más cinco minutos en los que la prensa los retuvo detrás de bambalinas y en donde Bill brilló con luz propia mientras Gustav aguardaba a que el mal presentimiento que le borboteaba desde el ombligo no se desbordara y extendiera por sus extremidades. Una acuciante picazón generalizada lo mantuvo al borde de perder su proverbial sosiego que tanto lo caracterizaba, y a punto estuvo de abandonar su posición dentro del cuadro de cámaras de no ser porque Georgie lo retuvo cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, y esa pequeña muestra de afecto le sirvió de remanso temporal.

Claro que cuando el entrevistador y la lente desaparecieron de su campo de visión también su mente se concentró en buscar cuanto antes su teléfono y llamar a Franziska. Basta de postergar lo inevitable, porque si resultaba que por su falta de interés se perdía de algo relacionado a Nana, Gustav no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Sin molestarse en hacer el cálculo de horas entre Japón y Alemania, Gustav se escabulló al baño de caballeros con el teléfono en mano, y apenas asegurarse de que no había nadie más en ninguno de los cubículos, marcó el número de su hermana y aguardó a que ésta contestara.

—Vamos, Franny… —Murmuró entre dientes, caminando de un lado a otro del baño—. No me castigues por mi tardanza y contenta de una puta vez…

No hubo una larga espera, su hermana contestó al tercer timbrazo, y su voz sonaba congestionada. —Gussi…

—Franny, no… —Aguantó el baterista la respiración, buscando apoyo en la pared más cercana para prepararse a las peores noticias que pudiera recibir.

—Nana está… —«Muerta», rellenó Gustav el espacio en blanco y el miedo le agarrotó los músculos, pero Franziska le dio una noticia diferente— … hospitalizada. De gravedad. Los doctores están por firmar su alta; ella no quiere permanecer ahí, dice que prefiere estar en su hogar cuando _eso_ suceda. Hay un equipo casero de-…

—Cárgalo a mi tarjeta —la interrumpió Gustav con una voz que no era la suya—. No me importa. Si Nana quiere estar en casa, que así sea, Fran.

—Es lo mismo que dijo papá, Gus, y está… destrozado. No recuerdo haberlo visto llorar jamás.

—¿Cuánto…? —La lengua se le paralizó, y Gustav necesitó de unos segundos para recomponerse y volver a empezar—. ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?

—No mucho. Su presión arterial está por los suelos, y Sabine le está administrando morfina por vía intravenosa. Dice que es lo más piadoso, y que deberíamos considerar el sedarla para evitarle el dolor, pero Nana prefiere mantenerse despierta mientras le sea posible… No ha dejado de preguntar por ti. Tienes que volver cuanto antes o será demasiado tarde.

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —Puedo marcharme a más tardar en una hora. Cambiaré mi boleto de avión y estaré ahí así tenga que pagar un vuelo privado, Franny, te lo juro.

Intercambiando últimas frases, Gustav se despidió de su hermana con la promesa de mantenerla al tanto de su hora de salida y llegada, y después reiteró que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por volver cuanto antes. Al terminar la llamada, Gustav necesitó todavía de unos momentos para recomponerse y eliminar el exceso de humedad que le quemaba en los ojos. Un vistazo al espejo le asustó cuando se vio reflejado, pálido y con los párpados amoratados. Buscando serenarse, se lavó la cara y las manos con agua helada, y no fue sino hasta que se secó con una toalla de papel que notó un tirón en el cuello y espalda alta, probablemente tensión acumulada que harían su vuelo un infierno.

Inspeccionándose una última vez, Gustav se resignó a la palidez que la noticia de su Nana le había acarreado, y con desagrado abrió la puerta del sanitario sólo para descubrir que Georgie estaba recargada en la pared que quedaba justo al frente.

Por lo grande de sus ojos y su labios mordisqueados, Gustav dedujo que llevaba ahí los mismos minutos que tenía él, y que al igual a como había estado antes, esperaba noticias.

—Nana… Ella… —Bajó la mirada—. Todavía estoy a tiempo de hacer lo correcto, así que me iré antes, apenas terminemos con esa última entrevista.

Venciendo las barreras que ella misma había levantado para ese viaje, Georgie se acercó a él, y sin hesitar lo rodeó con ambos brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Con torpeza, Gustav le correspondió la caricia, y sin poder controlarse más, escondió la cara en su cabello suelto e hizo manifiesto su pesar con sollozos.

Así fue como los encontraron los gemelos, quienes sin emitir juicio alguno por la escena que acababan de presenciar, dispensaron a Gustav del resto de sus compromisos y se despidieron ahí mismo de él con dos abrazos y la promesa de estar para él cuando éste lo requiriera.

Sin acordarlo, que falta no hacía, Georgie se marchó con Gustav.

 

En una odisea que los embarcó en tres aviones diferentes, pisando siete países y once aeropuertos diferentes, Gustav y Georgie consiguieron estar de vuelta en Alemania casi treinta horas después desde que hubiera recibido la notificación de Franziska. Viajando sin equipaje puesto que éste se había quedado en el hotel y los gemelos lo traerían consigo cuando volvieron un par de días después tal como estaba planeado en su itinerario desde un inicio, vestían todavía la ropa que habían llevado puesto durante su presentación, y en el caso de Georgie, maldecían la elección de calzado que a base de roce le había sacado ampollas en los pies.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, Gustav sólo tenía en mente a Nana y a la imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado cuando ocurriera el descenlace, y cada vez que pisaban tierra firme se comunicaba con Franziska por avances, o al menos lo hizo durante la primera mitad del vuelo cuando su móvil todavía tenía carga. Después de que se apagó e imposibilitado de bajar a la terminal para establecer contacto, se pasó los siguientes horas en vela y con una opresión constante en el pecho que él estaba seguro, le restaba un año de vida con cara hora que sufría de tener el corazón contraído así.

Sólo la presencia constante de Georgie a su lado le sirvió como tranquilizante, y juntos se mantuvieron como un solo ente con un objetivo en común. Entre las turbulencias, la falta de sueño alternada con cortas siestas que no duraban más de diez minutos, el apenas probar bocado, y toda clase de retrasos inesperados, se lograron apoyar tan en las malas como no lo habían hecho antes, y esa noción de cercanía hizo que la tensión acumulada en Gustav estallara y éste se tuviera que refugiar contra Georgie mientras apretaba los dientes para no llorar como un simple chiquillo.

A Alemania arribaron de madrugada en una sofocada madrugada a la que le faltaban horas para amanecer, pero eso no fue impedimento para coger el primer taxi que se cruzó por su camino e indicarle la dirección de la casa de Nana.

Gustav había esperado encontrarse con la casa a oscuras y sólo a unos miembros selectos de su familia, pero en su lugar se topó con una calle abarrotada de vehículos estacionados, todas las luces encendidas tanto en la planta baja como en la alta, y una concurrencia que rayaba en lo demencial. El clan Schäfer en su totalidad estaba ahí, y el peso de sus miradas cuando apareció en la acera con aspecto desaliñado y compañía extra lo irritó como nunca antes había experimentado en la vida.

—Vamos —le recordó Georgie lo que en verdad era importante—. Nana espera.

Tomados de la mano, cruzaron la verja de entrada y pasaron de largo una comitiva de tíos, primos y un par de parientes indistintos, todos hombres, que fumaban y que sin mayor consideración apagaban sus colillas en los geranios que habían sido el orgullo de Nana y que en esos momentos lucían marchitos.

Adentro de la propiedad, la atmósfera estaba cargada de abatimiento y mezcla de perfumes, todos ellos formando una esencia pegajosa y dulzona que intensificó la indisposición acuciante que atacaba a Gustav en esos momentos. Con pasos trémulos, Gustav los guió a la cocina, desde donde de espaldas reconoció la figura de su progenitora frente a la cafetera, y con cuidado le tocó en el codo.

Georgie se hizo a un lado mientras Gustav y Erna se abrazaban, y en sus brazos, aunque la sobrepasaba por más de una cabeza y era él quien la sostenía a ella, Gustav se sintió pequeño y protegido como cuando era un crío y sus únicos disgustos eran chiquilladas pasajeras.

—Sube, cariño —le indicó Erna las escaleras—. Todos hemos ya cumplido con nuestro turno y le hemos dicho el adiós a Nana. Ella sólo espera por ti.

—¿Y papá? ¿Y Franny? —Preguntó él, escaneando rápido la habitación y sus alrededores en su búsqueda.

—Tu padre se recostó un rato, ya no podía más, y Franziska está con Nana. Se alegrarán de verte.

—Anda, ve. Te espero aquí —dijo Georgie, intentando soltar su mano, pero Gustav se aferró a ella como lo haría un naufrago a su salvavidas.

—No. Estoy seguro de que Nana querrá verte una vez más. Sube conmigo; acompáñame.

La mirada de Georgie se desvió de Gustav a Erna, y temiendo ser una intrusa de una situación en la que no le competía estar presente, abrió la boca para excusarse, pero Erna fue más veloz en contradecirla.

—Ve, cariño. Nana también ha preguntado por ti. Por los dos, de hecho —agregó crípticamente—. En momentos como éste, lo importante es que esté rodeada de aquellas personas que son importantes para ella; da igual el parentesco o la falta de él.

—Gracias —musitó Georgie, y tras compartir con Erna un corto pero reconfortante abrazo, se encaminó con Gustav escaleras arriba.

Frente a la puerta de la recámara de Nana, Gustav se tomó unos minutos para liberar un poco del vapor acumulado en forma de lágrimas, y Georgie le secó la humedad con la ayuda de su manga.

—No se si pueda… —Farfulló a duras penas—. No quiero entrar y cagarla.

—Sentir miedo es normal.

—Estoy en pánico.

—Y no es menos humano —dijo Georgie, reduciendo el tramo que los separaba y apoyando su frente contra la de Gustav—. Has viajado medio mundo para verla, Gusti… Ya estás aquí, y Nana te necesita más de lo que tú la has necesitado en tu vida. Te toca cumplir, ¿entiendes? Se lo debes. Después tendrás tiempo para ti, pero por ahora, es en Nana en quien debes preocuparte, ¿ok?

Inhalando a profundidad, Gustav asintió. —Ok. Estoy listo.

Verdad o mentira, de cualquier modo giró la perilla y entró al dormitorio de Nana con Georgie a un lado, y la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la anciana bastó para que dentro de sí se formara la determinación de hacer de esos últimos instantes de Nana los mejores posibles.

—Mi… pequeño… Gusti… —Susurró Nana con cariño—. Y… mi… querida… Georgie…

Acercándose a la cama donde Nana yacía en medio de una pila de almohadas, Gustav notó un tirón en el alma, un desgarro en el entramado, y supo que estaban presenciando el último gran esfuerzo de Nana, que había aguantado más de lo que su cuerpo invadido por el cáncer había podido soporar, todo por su retorno, y el de la chica que amaba…

Sentándose cerca de Nana, ambos besaron su mano arrugada y marchita, maltrecha por las agujas y a pesar de todo firme cuando les obsequió con un último apretón.

—Tan sólo… un último… amanecer —musitó la anciana, y los párpados se le cerraron bajo el peso del agotamiento que la postraba.

—Está dormida, Gus —dijo Georgie, y el baterista suspiró.

Más miembros del clan Schäfer entraron y salieron conforme las horas de la madrugada transcurrieron una tras otra sin novedad, pero ni Gustav ni Georgie se movieron un ápice de sus asientos, así como tampoco soltaron la mano de Nana. Franziska aceptó su relevo con alivio, y Erna les atendió con dos tazas de café de las que bebieron hasta la última gota para acompañar a Nana en su última alba.

Con la aurora vino la consciencia, y también el momento de decir adiós.

—Sí fui yo, Nana —se confesó Gustav una última vez—. ¿Recuerdas aquel horrible florero que tenías a la entrada? Lo rompí por accidente con mi balón de futbol, y me sentí tan culpable por culpar al gato… Nunca más volví a jugar con él, y después me concentré en la batería, que acabó por ser mi pasión. Siempre quise agradecerte por eso, Nana. De alguna manera fuiste tú quien contribuyó a darme esta profesión.

—Siempre… lo… supe… cariño… —Balbuceó Nana, la mirada fija en la luz rosácea que se colaba por la ventana abierta y las cortinas ondulantes por una brisa fresca.

La lluvia de horas atrás se había ido, y en el cielo relucía un pequeño parche de cielo azul y nítido por el cual el sol se asomaba en todo su esplendor.

Per se, no el amanecer, sino la alborada que lo anunciaba, pero fue todo lo que Nana requirió para exhalar una última vez y soltarse de los amarres que la mantenían anclada a la vida.

Con Gustav y Georgie como sus guardianes y una docena de otros familiares que se mantuvieron quietos durante aquel momento solemne, Nana Schäfer falleció una mañana a finales de junio, con una sonrisa en labios y la certeza de que su legado continuaría incluso si ella ya no estaba más con ellos.

Apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Georgie, éste por fin pudo bajar sus defensas y rompió a llorar.

Los dos lo hicieron.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
